


I Got The Deepest Devotion

by Calesvol



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Established Relationship, Family Feels, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Possessive Behavior, Top Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: Kids have to come from somewhere, after all.





	I Got The Deepest Devotion

Warning(s): E, heat cycles, alien biology, possessiveness

* * *

There came times when he knew Venom needed him, just like the several times before with their other offspring. Eddie, truthfully, couldn’t predict when they came. He could recognize the signs, sure, but that always wasn’t enough.

It always seemed to start with Venom becoming more possessive than usual, the Klyntar in the back of his psyche hissing at people he was too friendly with, women he smiled at and always seemed to devolve from there. But, it was a needy, submissive sort of jealousy. Like a hound with its ears flattened and licking to display it wasn’t a threat but nonetheless demanding its owner’s full attention, but this was different.

When Eddie was done smiling, done being too friendly with people he didn’t like, Venom almost always appeared to mark him, somehow. Usually, it was nibbles and bites with those wicked fangs to his neck to mark him. Brand him with a cauterizing jealousy and flat-eared demand for attention that made something old and primal stir within him. That want to dominate, crude and heavy and boiling in him like a searing, searing want.

Was it just him that felt this? That felt that heat alone?

No, he and Venom had always been one. This wouldn’t change things.

“If you wanted my attention so bad, y’shoulda jus’ said so,” Eddie murmured into Venom’s neck as his Other was pinned against the wall, tendrils wound around his thighs whilst the rest of it seemed almost too happy to be pinned against the wall and ravaged with his lips, excitedly reacting to the way Eddie’s erection strained in his jeans, inky appendages eager for what was to come. Were it not for that, it was too happy to relinquish control, having the Kylntar’s mate pulled into its demand and completely absorbed.

Suddenly, those friendly smiles offered at lovely women didn’t hurt so much. Even the occasional smirk and offhanded thought about some wayward, handsome stranger passing by. Venom quickly undid his fly, Eddie grunting pleasurably as a jolt of lust and drunken warmth that followed saw his straining erection freed and quickly gobbled into the thick, tarry and viscous surface.

**You’re all mine, Eddie. All _mine_.**

God in heaven and hell, something about the way Venom growled scathingly into his mind made it almost too hot to handle, the symbiote panting openly when it created an entrance: a wet, tight, moist and warm place that was ultimately needless but—it knew what Eddie liked. Better than anyone.

“Oh fuck, Ven—” Eddie swore as his hips bucked into that tight hole, adjusting the trajectory so that he wouldn’t get buck wild like some horny teenager’s first time, which—given some of their crazier sexual escapades, the allegory wasn’t lost and likely accurate. God, Venom wasn’t fair to anything in heaven or on earth; he had the perfect lover and he was goddamn addicted. “Jesus, you feel so damn good—”

Venom purred smugly at that, wrapping its arms possessively around his neck and burying its face into the junction of neck and shoulder, Eddie practically able to feel its content, madly satisfied grin spanning wolfishly.

Sweet Jesus, this really wasn’t fair! Venom didn’t have hips. There weren’t clumsy legs to contend with or the limited scope of a pelvis or bones to speak of as Venom undulated its lower half, sex squeezing and producing just the right amount of essences and pressure to make for easy thrusting and practically breaking Eddie’s mind at the sheer amount of perfection and synergy between them.

He could lose it. He really could. Eddie could fuck Venom into every surface into his apartment and see the symbiote ready and greedy for more and he loved it so much it was like some goddamn dream. Better than any sexual experience on the goddamn earth. He lost his train of thought when Venom practically proved a point by sheathing him past his balls, what with normal constraints unnecessary, he choked on an aroused gasp and thrust harder into Venom until he could feel his thigh muscles burning with exertion and hot tensity.

So, he let him himself snap a little.

Venom purred a deep and aroused rumble as Eddie began picking up the pace, thrusting harder until his other began bouncing up and down, the Klyntar barely able to voice coherent thought it was being fucked so hard, reduced to growling and images and feelings where Eddie knew where the lines were drawn.

“Y’still want this baby, right Ven?”

It was asked suddenly, a warm and heavily sentimental weight flowering in the symbiote’s chest, greedily extending towards its mate with unbridled passion. **_Yes, Eddie, more than anything_** , Venom purred as it nuzzled the man’s check, grazing its tongue as a sign of devotion.

“…I do, too.”

This was everything it’d dreamed of, and more. Before, there wasn’t such a thing as families. There were clutches of eggs and the indifferent passing between hosts until those hosts were spent and they moved on again. Reproducing was impersonal for them, but this? It was grounded. Fathomless, wonderful. It didn’t know how to truly express it in words, because words weren’t how it’d totally spoken. But, the mad passion that passed between them was more than addictive; with Eddie, it could see a family. One that could raise and nurture the child to come.

It made Venom anxious, but also giddy at the idea of it. Of being protected. Of being able to protect and raise a family with someone who would be passionate about them both.

Gradually did Eddie move the pair to the couch, tentacles snaking around the blond and adoringly caressing the man’s physique, the powerful, firm musculature of a father that could protect. Venom purred when it was lowered, lower half wrapping around his waist in belts and continuing to gyrate upwards like an ebbing tide.

Eddie brought his lips worshipfully to where the chest had formed, drunk on the sensation of claws twining through his hair and mussing it, electric cascades of sensation blooming between them. Venom threw its head back and squeezed its sex as a reward, pumping Eddie until it could feel jolts of rapture surging from his solar plexus.

It was with a final, hard thrust that he climaxed with a low groan, unloading his seed inside his Other while the symbiote milked it until he was practically dry. Eddie sustained slow, lazy thrusts as Venom was all too glad to nurse his climax until he was completely and blissfully spent.

Eddie collapsed on Venom with a huff of finality, panting softly and chuckling giddily. “God, you’re a real fuckin’ ride I’ll tell ya what, darlin’,” Eddie murmured as he pressed a lazy kiss to Venom’s chest. The symbiote chortled deeply, a baritone rumble sounding as it coiled massive arms over Eddie and practically suffocated him to its bosom.

But, hey, he was more than okay with it. Eddie sighed contentedly, resting his cheek on Venom’s pillowy chest.

“I love you, Ven. I mean it.” And God, he couldn’t wait until their kid came around.

**I love you, too. Eddie.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Serene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346025) by [Luxanna Day (LunariDay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/Luxanna%20Day)




End file.
